Competitive cheerleading is rapidly growing sport for girls and young women. Competitive cheerleading is not about being on the sidelines, rooting for a team. Competitive cheerleading is an intense, athletic performance combining dance, gymnastics and style. National associations host competitions all over the country. Cheerleading teams travel to regional events and move on to national events.
Competitive cheerleading involves intensive training and teamwork. The girls and young women exhibit tremendous skill and athleticism.
As important as the training and practice is to performance at competitive events, appearance plays a significant role. Often parents invest a large amount of money for their daughter's uniform and accessories. Rhinestones and glitter are important to creating a team uniform that stands out to the judges.
Crucial to completing the uniform is the large hair bow. A cheerleader may have a set of expensive hair bows, each one matched to a different uniform.
As a team moves up the ranks in competition events, traveling becomes a frequent necessity. The competitors must bring uniforms, practice clothes, make-up, hairstyling accessories and one or more of these special hair bows.
These hair bows are relatively delicate and finding a way to transport these bows without crushing, wrinkling, tearing, dislodging rhinestones and trim and generally damaging the bows. Traveling with all the necessary clothes and accessories and protecting the hair bows results in many pieces of bulky luggage for just one cheerleader.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.